


Zugzwang

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Debt, Gloves, M/M, Mistreatment, Omegaverse, Yakuza, ZoSan - Freeform, dispute, mafia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Zoro não soube de imediato, mas o homem que lhe sorria com um olhar de superioridade seria o motivo de sua iminente queda nas sombras.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Roque

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itskamala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskamala/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gatilhos: Abuso infantil, menção a estupro, violência, drogas.

A noite estava fria e úmida quando Roronoa Zoro rumou para casa. Não era nem 20 horas, mas como precisaria acordar cedo no dia seguinte, achou melhor não se demorar no bar. Mal bebeu duas garrafas de saquê por causa do pouco dinheiro que tinha para gastar com excessos e até disso precisaria desistir no próximo mês, quando a construção na qual vinha trabalhando seria finalizada.

A Galley-la, por ser uma empresa pequena de construção, não tinha como pagar seus trabalhadores no período vago entre um contrato e outro de construção e dada a necessidade financeira de Zoro, não podia simplesmente ficar parado enquanto aguardava o próximo serviço.

Rejeitando a jovem que tentou lhe estender um folheto de um clube de anfitriãs, Zoro pensou na possibilidade de arranjar um terceiro emprego. Talvez como segurança, já que os clubes costumam precisar. Aos finais de semana trabalhava em uma oficina mecânica, mas somente isso não lhe rendia muito e precisava pagar as taxas de sua dívida com alguma regularidade.

Cruzou a rua fora da faixa de pedestre, estirando o dedo para um carro que passou buzinando logo depois. O bairro em que morava tinha bastante movimento durante a noite. Havia muitos bares, clubes noturnos e casas de aposta disfarçadas de mercearias comuns. Mas à medida que se afastava dos pontos mais centrais do bairro e avançava mais pelas ruas residenciais, o movimento morria quase por inteiro, pois as pessoas eram conscientes dos perigos de se andar a noite por ali.

Zoro espirrou quando uma brisa gélida trouxe o pólen de um jardim em sua direção. Foi nesse momento, distraído por um nariz irritado, que um carro de janelas escuras parou bem perto de repente e homens fortes o arrastaram para dentro do automóvel. Ele resistiu do jeito que pode, mas o número e destreza de seus captores se mostrou uma dificuldade além do que poderia lidar ao ser pego de surpresa.

Os homens então o empurraram com rudeza para dentro do automóvel, fechando a porta com um baque característico e partindo rápido.

*

Zoro não sabia para onde estava sendo levado, pois além de seu péssimo senso de direção ainda estava com uma sacola de tecido fedorento sobre sua cabeça. Apenas podia estimar que passara ao menos meia hora dentro daquele carro, sendo transportado para longe de onde morava. Quando o carro estacionou, foi novamente empurrado para fora e conduzido para dentro de algum lugar que o piso era de concreto simples. Notou pela sensação do solo áspero contra a sola do seu sapato, uma experiência adquirida graças aos últimos três anos trabalhando em construções.

Andaram até o chão de concreto dar lugar a um piso de cimento batido. Os captores — que não falaram coisa alguma desde o ríspido “porra” quando Zoro acertou um soco no nariz de um deles antes de ser contido — mandaram que ele parasse e em seguida forçaram seus ombros para baixo, fazendo com que se ajoelhasse contra a vontade. Sem mais nem menos o saco foi tirado de sua cabeça e Zoro apertou os olhos brevemente devido a volta de luz súbita.

À sua frente, sentado em um sofá marrom envelhecido, estava um homem loiro de pernas cruzadas e com um cigarro repousado nos lábios. Vestia um costume vinho, além de sapatos e luvas pretas. Nos lábios um sorriso moderado, como se não fosse novidade ter alguém de pulsos amarrados às costas e ajoelhado na sua frente. Zoro fechou a cara. Estava diante um membro de máfia que nunca vira antes e isso não podia significar algo bom.

Olhou ao redor tentando entender onde estava, mas não descobriu muito mais do que estar em uma sala que parecia de um pequeno cassino abandonado. As paredes deviam ter sido de uma coloração vibrante em algum momento do passado e os desenhos sobre o chão liso não passavam de uma mera sugestão do que fora. Havia apenas três máquinas caça-níqueis no ambiente, todas visivelmente quebradas, além de um cheiro rançoso e doce no ar.

Sua visão voltou-se para o homem de costume ao perceber movimentação, assistindo-o se levantar com o cigarro agora entre os dedos enluvados. A franja loira recaia sobre um dos olhos, deixando apenas um dos olhos azuis visíveis. O homem soprou a fumaça para cima, olhando brevemente para os próprios subalternos.

— Ele te deu trabalho, Bellamy? — disse para um dos homens que seguravam Zoro. — Alfas costumam ser difíceis, mas achei que vocês poderiam lidar com ele.

O subordinado que estava com o nariz quebrado apenas deu um resmungo dolorido quando tentou torcer o rosto numa careta irritada.

— Você não disse que esse imbecil sabia lutar. O soco dele não é de alguém inexperiente.

Mesmo estando numa situação incômoda — os braços começavam a ficar doloridos pela posição — a boca de Zoro se curvou em um meio sorriso. Não tinha sido pego sem resistência. Na verdade, aqueles homens tinham tido sorte de pegá-lo distraído, pois se fosse em outro momento poderiam ter saído bem mais machucados.

— Hewitt parece bem, então imagino que você foi o que teve menos sorte. — prosseguiu o homem de costume vinho, sem demonstrar a menor necessidade em se justificar sobre aquela omissão de informação.

Hewitt, o segundo homem que segurava Zoro, apenas assentiu silencioso. Já Bellamy franziu o cenho.

— Sarquiss está dirigindo, não tinha como ser atingido, mas Ross está com um olho roxo. Ele está guardando a saída.

Diante de Zoro, o homem que era claramente o de status superior ali, inclinou um pouco o corpo e segurou o queixo dele com uma força desnecessária. Os olhos azuis o analisando com certo divertimento. Zoro moveu o rosto para longe da mão alheia, dirigindo uma expressão irritada para o loiro.

— Agora entendo o porquê de Buggy não ter conseguido forçá-lo a pagar as taxas inteiras. Essa expressão medonha deve ter paralisado aquele incompetente. — sorriu, ajeitando a postura e dedicando um olhar prepotente a ele. — Este território agora está sob a responsabilidade do grupo Baratie e não somos tão benevolentes de fazer falsas ameaças como Buggy fazia. Ele ameaçou sua irmã, não é? Ele nem sabia que você tinha uma, apenas jogou verde e teve sorte de acertar.

Zoro não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Havia algo naquele homem que lhe deixava intranquilo, mesmo que no momento ele só estivesse dando uma nova tragada no cigarro e soltando a fumaça com certa elegância.

— Diferente dele, eu sei o nome dela, onde trabalha e que tem planos de se mudar para o exterior no final do ano. Para sua sorte, no entanto, eu sou um _gentleman_ e não gosto de machucar mulheres e crianças. Mas não teste minha paciência, Roronoa Zoro. — explicou pacientemente como se Zoro tivesse apenas dois neurônios funcionais. — Kuina é um belo nome, imagino que ela seja tão bonita quanto. Seria uma pena um acidente acontecer a ela.

A reação foi mais instintiva que racional. A breve menção de ameaça a sua irmã fez todo seu corpo se tensionar, mas ouvi-lo dizendo o nome dela... Zoro apertou os dentes e forçou o corpo para cima, a fim de atacar o homem de cabelos claros, mas os subordinados conseguiram deter seu avanço bem a tempo, usando toda a força que tinham para mantê-lo numa posição falsamente submissa. As veias em seu pescoço estavam saltadas pelo esforço, o olhar colérico enfocando no mafioso em vestes vinho. Devido a alteração, sua natureza alfa se tornou ainda mais evidente graças a pesada aura de ameaça que parecia querer engolir todos os presentes.

Entretanto, o mafioso apenas assistiu esse comportamento selvagem em silêncio com um estranho brilho no olhar.

— Interessante... — ele murmurou pensativo, depois de algum tempo observando atentamente a expressão de fúria de Zoro. Em seguida disse em uma voz arrastada, quase maliciosa. — Acho que nos daremos muito bem, Roronoa.

De repente um aroma adocicado inundou as narinas de Zoro e ele sentiu a cabeça girar com os pensamentos desconexos. A tensão em seu corpo, a raiva acumulada, dissolveu-se num átimo, dando lugar a um ligeiro torpor. Zoro ergueu o rosto, esforçando-se para lutar contra o desejo que se avolumava em seu íntimo e que parecia drenar sua concentração. Aquele mafioso prepotente era um ômega dominante!

O outro o encarou com visível interesse e se abaixou para soprar a fumaça, dessa vez sobre o rosto de Zoro.

— Sua dívida agora está nas minhas mãos e eu decido como irá pagar. Todo mês, sem falta, você deve vir diretamente a mim para entregar o dinheiro. — informou, colocando um cartão negro dentro da camiseta de Zoro. — Salve meu número, ligarei quando quiser encontrá-lo. Mande lembranças para a senhorita Kuina.

Embora ainda estivesse afetado pelos intensos feromônios, Zoro ainda conseguiu exibir uma feição furiosa e tentar, mais uma vez, livrar-se das mãos que o seguravam. Seu intento não teve sucesso, mas ficou perceptível o quanto sua resistência era ótima.

— O chefe não irá gostar disso, Sanji. — avisou Bellamy. — Ele já disse para não se envolver demais com os endividados.

Sanji jogou o cigarro no chão, pisando em seguida.

— O velhote não me controla, Bellamy. E aconselho a ficar quieto quando sua opinião não for requisitada. — ele não disse em um tom de ameaça, mas ambos os subalternos entenderam a mensagem. — Podem devolvê-lo.

O saco preto voltou a cobrir a cabeça de Zoro e ele foi levado novamente para o carro para mais uma viagem de destino desconhecido. Acabou sendo deixado em um local diferente de onde foi sequestrado, embora ainda fosse no mesmo bairro. A corda em seus pulsos foi cortada rápido e antes de poder assimilar, o carro tinha partido.

Zoro levou duas horas para encontrar o caminho de volta para casa. E dado a hora, mal teve tempo de dormir antes de precisar se levantar para ir trabalhar outra vez.

*

Desde criança Zoro era ciente da existência da máfia. Sua mãe, como uma alfa ex-yakuza, tinha o dedo mindinho amputado e uma enorme tatuagem de serpente grafada no corpo para sempre relembrar a família que possuía um passado obscuro. Porém, ela não era uma pessoa ruim. Era um pouco truculenta com gestos de afeto e as vezes passava madrugadas fumando por causa de pesadelos ou insônia, mas tentava seu máximo para ser uma boa mãe e uma boa esposa. Zoro a amava muito.

Entretanto, erros do passado nem sempre são esquecidos com facilidade e ela acabou sendo assassinada por algum ex-inimigo enquanto comprava legumes na feirinha de rua. Com apenas dez anos foi impossível Zoro não se ressentir com ela e seu envolvimento com a yakuza. Principalmente depois que seu pai, um simples vendedor de eletrônicos, passou a ignorar os dois filhos e ficar quase o dia inteiro fora de casa.

Apesar da pouca idade Zoro precisou cuidar da irmã que era dois anos mais nova. E quando, aos 16 anos, o pai desapareceu de vez, Zoro começou a trabalhar para sustentar a casa. Acima de tudo ele queria que Kuina pudesse continuar estudando e, mais tarde, pudesse ingressar em uma boa universidade. Ele próprio abandonou os estudos, mas não se sentiu lesado. Sua irmã estando feliz, ele ficava satisfeito.

Somente alguns meses depois Zoro descobriu porque o pai fugira. Seu gosto por apostas tinha ficado descontrolado após a morte da esposa, chegando ao ponto de pegar dinheiro emprestado com gente perigosa para continuar alimentando o vício. E diferente do que esperava, seguiu perdendo mais dinheiro do que podia pagar. Por fim, quando membros da máfia começaram a procurá-lo, o pai simplesmente desapareceu do mapa, deixando uma dívida imensa para os filhos lidarem.

Zoro não podia negar que dificultou muito sua vida precisar pagar uma dívida que não era sua, além dos custos para manter ele próprio e a irmã. Quando um homem de cabelo longo e azul, que se autodenominava Buggy, apareceu junto a alguns comparsas exigindo que ele pagasse um valor exorbitante, Zoro conseguiu convencê-lo de ficar pagando uma taxa mínima mensal.

Zoro não percebeu, mas esse convencimento só deu certo graças ao rosto ameaçador que herdara da mãe, de seu porte musculoso devido aos trabalhos braçais e a sua presença alfa que estremeceu aqueles aspirantes a mafiosos.

Para salvaguardar a irmã dessa realidade complicada, ele nada contou a ela. Não explicou o desaparecimento do pai, não falou uma palavra sobre a situação financeira. Na primeira oportunidade entrou em contato com uma tia que morava em outra cidade e a enviou para lá, procurando deixar Kuina a salvo de qualquer chance de sair ferida. Ela era uma beta de futuro promissor e Zoro ia garantir de um jeito ou de outro que ficasse bem.

Mesmo se fosse preciso atender as ordens de mafioso qualquer.


	2. J’adoube

O choro falsamente histérico ecoava de maneira irritante pelo galpão vazio, fazendo Vinsmoke Sanji ter vontade de finalizar tudo o quanto antes. Olhou para o homem que implorava no chão, ladeado por dois de seus subordinados, sem demonstrar qualquer sombra de piedade. Era um alfa de baixo nível que sumira com algumas bolsas de dinheiro lavado e, quando ameaçado de ter o corpo jogado para alimentar os peixes, passou a implorar vergonhosamente pela vida.

Bellamy, ao lado direito do homem, controlava a vontade de esmurrá-lo só para fazê-lo parar de berrar. Uma veia salientava-se abaixo da tatuagem no braço graças ao punho cerrado que mantinha quieto em um duro esforço. Já do lado esquerdo do homem estava Hewitt, de óculos escuro e um 21 tatuado acima da sobrancelha direita parecendo sempre muito sério e soturno. Entre eles estava o ladrão: um alfa de cabelos raspados que tentou forçar uma intimidação ao ser capturado, mas a sua dominância era fraca e se dissipou assim que lhe foi pressionada uma arma na cabeça.

A quinta e penúltima pessoa que compunha o grupo presente dentro do galpão era Gin, com olheiras permanentes marcando o rosto entediado e uma faixa listrada ao redor da cabeça. Estava ali como mero observador por mais que tivesse uma posição importante dentro do grupo Baratie.

— Eu juro que não foi eu! Uma hora as bolsas estavam lá e no outro tinham sumido! — choramingou o homem, em seguida apontando para a mulher que estava a poucos passos dele. — A culpa é dessa vadia! Ela queria que eu a comprasse da casa de massagem, estava o tempo todo planejando se aproveitar de mim. Me escondeu que tem dois filhos pequenos, aposto que tinha tudo planejado desde o começo!

A mulher, que era sua amante há poucos meses, ficou consternada com as palavras dele. Tinha sido arrastada até ali por estar presente na hora errada, mas não esperava por uma acusação do tipo. Ela, confusa e assustada, não conseguiu formular resposta alguma. Apenas ficou encarando-o com evidente espanto.

Sanji que acompanhava o choro com mais paciência do que aparentava, precisou intervir. Podia sim andar em um caminho turvo na vida, mas jamais permitiria uma mulher ser desrespeitada dessa forma. Então, foi até a mulher e curvou-se cavalheiresco. A meio caminho tinha retirado as costumeiras luvas negras para poder tocar a mão dela com a sua e dar um suave beijo.

— Sinto muito que tenha sido envolvida nisso e que ainda tenha que ouvir tais acusações. Mas não tema, sabemos quem é o verdadeiro culpado. — passou o braço nos ombros dela, enquanto a guiava para fora dali. — Aquele cafajeste não lhe merecia, com certeza sua beleza é digna de alguém que a devote.

Já na saída do galpão, Sanji chamou o subalterno que guardava o carro no qual viera. Não se lembrava o nome do sujeito, mas também não se esforçava para aprender nome de todos os homens a mando de seu pai.

— Leve essa jovem dama para casa. — disse, usando um tom mais afável para não deixar a mulher mais assustada do que já estava.

A mulher não parecia muito convencida de que sairia dali de modo tão simples, talvez suspeitando que acabaria dentro do cimento junto com seu, agora, ex-amante, mas agradeceu baixinho a Sanji antes de se deixar ser conduzida para o carro.

Sanji permaneceu onde estava até o automóvel preto sumir de seu campo de visão, aproveitando para retirar um cigarro do bolso e acender. Antes teve o cuidado de recolocar as luvas, pois ainda precisava lidar com o sujeito que roubou o dinheiro. Tragou suavemente, permitindo o corpo desfrutar dos efeitos da nicotina sem pressa.

Passara a semana ocupado procurando os responsáveis por aquele desvio. Em geral as pessoas não eram idiotas o suficiente para roubar da máfia, mas um grupo quis provar que era hábil e roubou uma boa soma de dinheiro destinado a um acordo entre o grupo Baratie e outro grupo mafioso. Os culpados até que ocultaram seus passos decentemente, pois não foi fácil para Sanji encontrar pistas. Porém, um deles cometeu o erro de voltar para reaver um quadro deixado com a amante e um dos homens que estava vigiando o capturou.

Sanji voltou para dentro, o som de seus passos sendo o único som ecoando além dos pingos de algum acúmulo da chuva de horas antes. O homem capturado não chorava mais, por certo achando que a mentira tinha sido convincente o suficiente para salvar sua pele. A expressão no rosto de Sanji, entretanto, não podia ser descrita como benevolente. Ele olhou para o alfa com tanto desprezo que o outro se sentiu ameaçado, reagindo raivosamente apesar do tremor no corpo.

— Quem é você pra me olhar dessa forma? Eu já ouvi falar de você! Um maldito ômega que vende o corpo para manter a posição. Eu não tenho medo de você! — vociferou em tal intensidade que gotículas de saliva alcançaram os sapatos lustrosos de Sanji.

Os dois subordinados presentes, Bellamy e Hewitt, agarraram o homem pelos ombros com brutalidade.

— Mostre algum respeito, seu... — Bellamy interrompeu-se quando viu um simples gesto de mão partir de seu superior, dispensando a represália.

Diferente dos outros dois, Sanji não esboçou qualquer reação raivosa. Ao invés disso, o sorriso manteve-se em seus lábios ao liberar seus feromônios em tal intensidade que se o alfa fraco não estivesse sendo segurando pelos outros dois, teria despencado no chão. Sanji deu dois passos em direção ao ladrão e agarrou os cabelos dele com firmeza para que não parasse de encará-lo. E então, sem aviso prévio, pressionou a ponta acesa do cigarro sobre uma das pálpebras do alfa que, por sorte, conseguiu fechar o olho a tempo.

O grito cortou o ar de modo tão súbito quanto a ação de Sanji anterior, o que o satisfez. Preferia o grito no lugar da choradeira ou das justificativas mentirosas de antes. Quando afastou o cigarro para admirar seu feito, o alfa arfava penosamente.

— Lembre-se deste ômega maldito quando quiser responsabilizar alguém pelo sofrimento que passará. — sugeriu, jogando o cigarro destruído fora. Largou também os cabelos dele com certa expressão de asco. Mesmo estando de luvas, por ela ser de um material mais fino, pode sentir a textura dos cabelos do ladrão. — Mandem-no para Kuro. E avisem que preciso dessas informações até amanhã de manhã.

O encontro para a entrega do dinheiro e para as civilidades ensaiadas entre os grupos mafiosos ocorreria dentro de uma semana, mas quanto antes resolvessem aquilo, melhor. Sem precisar de uma segunda ordem, Bellamy e Hewitt arrastaram o alfa para fora, ignorando os novos choramingos e súplicas que este exprimia. Gin permaneceu onde estava, com as mãos do bolso e lançando um olhar crítico para Sanji.

Mas Sanji não se intimidou com a censura dele.

— Pague as dívidas daquela mulher e destrua o registro dela dessa casa de massagem.

Gin manteve o olhar de reprovação.

— Até quando pretende ajudar toda mulher com dificuldades que aparecer na sua frente? Você não é responsável pela desgraça alheia e não somos uma organização beneficente, Sanji.

Sanji fez um meneio, acendendo um novo cigarro. Gin era um dos homens de extrema confiança de Zeff — o chefe atual do grupo Baratie e também seu pai — e de tempos em tempos era colocado para acompanhá-lo. Um espectador das atividades de Sanji, por assim dizer.

— Não posso evitar de ser um cavalheiro, mas claro que você não entenderia. Isso requer bons modos arraigados na alma.

Gin suspirou. Não se deixaria irritar pela provocação barata.

— O pagamento dessa mulher também vai sair de seu pagamento. Nesse ritmo de ajudar todo mundo, quem vai adquirir dívidas é você.

— Apenas ajudo mulheres. E as vezes crianças. Não sou um santo, como bem sabe.

— Soube que mudou os termos de pagamento de um tal Roronoa. — ergueu uma sobrancelha, numa pergunta implícita. — Pelo o que ouvi ele não era nem mulher, nem uma criança desafortunada. Deveria ficar de olho nele?

Sanji, que já ia em direção a entrada do galpão, acenou de costas. Seu interesse pelo alfa chamado Zoro tinha sido realmente inusual, mas poucos alfas conseguiam demonstrar tanta raiva quando afetados pelos seus feromônios de ômega dominante. Foi apenas um capricho seu, pois adorava um desafio. E também por motivos escusos.

— Diga para o velhote parar de se preocupar. Vai acabar ficando careca. — riu. — E você também, Gin.

*

Quando o assunto do dinheiro desaparecido foi solucionado, Sanji aproveitou para finalmente ligar para o alfa que roubou sua atenção. Em geral não gostava deles, eram pedantes ou imersos numa ilusão de uma destinada superioridade, mas algo em Zoro lhe atraiu. A fúria crua em seu olhar quando Sanji ameaçou — mesmo que sem real intenção — de ferir a irmã dele, o modo como quase se livrou dos dois homens betas que o seguravam, a tentativa de resistir a seus feromônios. Naquele momento percebeu que Zoro faria de tudo pela irmã, que a zelava pelo bem dela. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia.

Foi com o objetivo de ver até que ponto ele abdicaria de seu ego de alfa pelo bem da família que Sanji mudou as regras. Ainda não estava com um plano definido, mas tentaria perturbá-lo do jeito que fosse, testá-lo. E não, definitivamente não havia a menor chance de Sanji ter se sentido comovido com o histórico de vida de Zoro ao investigá-lo antes de tomar a dívida das mãos de Buggy. Não havia espaço em sua vida para sentir pena de homens, mas queria ver até que ponto este conseguiria ir até se mostrar o verdadeiro hipócrita que com certeza era.

Alfas, num geral, não conseguiam manter essa farsa por muito tempo. Por mais que mascarassem sua natureza, mais cedo ou mais tarde revelavam a podridão que habitava em si.

Buscou o número do Roronoa entre a papelada de informações que um encarregado tinha reunido e o discou, lançando um olhar para o teto. O pequeno lustre estava em tempo de uma limpeza, notou. Poeira se acumulava nas lágrimas e esferas de cristal ao ponto de começar a fazer manchas serem refletidas nas paredes com a potência da luz. Mas como não passava muito tempo em seu próprio lar, custava a perceber esses detalhes.

Quando se deu conta a ligação caiu sem ter sido atendida e a voz feminina mecânica informou sobre a possibilidade de deixar mensagem de voz. Mirou a tela do celular. Sua ligação tinha sido rejeitada? Sem acreditar nisso ligou novamente, dessa vez mais atento ao som, mas a ligação aguardou o tempo máximo de ser atendida e a voz mecânica repetiu a sugestão de mensagem de voz.

Sanji cobriu os olhos com a mão livre, rindo com incredulidade. Quanto tempo fazia desde que alguém não atendia uma ligação sua, no máximo, ao segundo toque? Talvez no começo, quando ainda era um novato no grupo, seus companheiros demoraram um pouco para lhe dar o devido valor... De qualquer modo, isso não ficaria assim. Sanji colocou os dados do endereço no gps e pegou as chaves do carro. Se ele não queria atender, então lhe faria uma visita surpresa.

Durante todo o trajeto pensava em maneiras diferentes de fazer novas ameaças para colocá-lo no lugar em que merecia, abaixo de seus pés, mas perdeu as palavras ao ver o buraco onde o Roronoa vivia. Afinal, não dava para chamar aquele cubículo aos fundos de uma oficina mecânica de moradia. O cheiro de óleo de motor e borracha queimada ultrapassava a porta fina que ligava os dois ambientes. Do outro lado da porta só havia um único cômodo apertado que servia de quarto/cozinha/sala, além de um banheiro minúsculo anexado.

Por questão de pouco espaço, também não havia muitos móveis. Sanji andou pelo cômodo com cuidado para não esbarrar nas coisas, procurando onde poderia se sentar para esperar, pois Zoro ainda não tinha chegado. Acabou sentando no sofá cama coberto por um tecido azulado puído que talvez fosse usado como cobertor na hora de dormir.

Naquele ambiente claustrofóbico e de higiene duvidosa, foi inevitável para Sanji se sentir um pouco mal pela situação do outro. Ele já tinha visto situações variadas de devedores, a maioria acabava indo morar com alguma namorada ou familiar quando a situação apertava, mas ali estava um homem que parecia ter passado por bastante dificuldades, ainda persistindo em morar sozinho e sem fugir das dívidas. Inconscientemente Sanji aumentou um pouco a consideração por ele, mesmo que Zoro permanecesse sendo um detestável alfa.

Porém quando Zoro chegou — cansado e com fome —, nenhum traço dessa estranha consideração se mostrou no rosto de Sanji. Ao invés disso ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro, acendendo um cigarro mais por hábito do que vontade imediata de fumar.

— Roronoa Zoro. — Zoro ficou parado junto a porta, encarando-o de volta em silêncio. Sanji, então, continuou — Não atendeu quando te liguei. Devo considerar isso como uma desfeita sua?

As sobrancelhas de Zoro se uniram em um sinal de confusão.

— Você que não me ligou. Eu teria visto, adicionei seu número. E como entrou aqui?

Sanji deu de ombros.

— Já estava aberto. — informou, erguendo uma sobrancelha encaracolada. — Te liguei duas vezes hoje e nas duas não fui atendido. Posso ter passado a imagem errada de complacência ao mudar sua forma de pagamento, mas não sou tão tolerante assim, Roronoa. Não teste minha paciência.

A linguagem corporal de Zoro ficou ainda mais ouriçada, como um animal irritado que se esforçava para se conter.

— Você não me ligou. — repetiu ele com assertividade.

Sanji perdeu um pouco da pose severa quando percebeu a firmeza no tom. Será que havia telefonado errado? Não lembrava de ter conferido o número antes de pressionar o ícone verde. Tirou o celular do bolso e ligou uma terceira vez para o número mais recente da seção de últimas chamadas. Poucos segundos um toque polifônico padrão começou a ecoar do bolso de Zoro e ele o pegou, confuso. Sanji cruzou o cômodo em passadas largas e tomou o celular da mão dele. Na tela havia o número do ômega sem estar nomeado.

— Mas eu salvei seu número... — Zoro coçou a nuca.

Sem fazer comentários ou pedir permissão, Sanji deslizou o dedo para abrir os contatos do celular alheio e procurou sem próprio nome na lista. Não foi difícil achar, pois só havia oito contatos ao todo. Selecionou seu nome e verificou o número registrado, logo encontrando o problema.

— Você errou três números. Quando telefonei seu celular não reconheceu o número certo. — baforejou sem se preocupar em estar em um ambiente fechado ou com a óbvia careta que o outro fez. — De qualquer modo, mesmo sem ter meu nome, você deveria ter atendido.

— Hm. Ache que era o maldito bar de nudistas me ligando de outro número.

Ambos se encararam. Zoro sem jeito pelo erro bobo e Sanji surpreso pela incompetência inesperada. Além disso, um bar nudista estava incomodando-o ao ponto dele rejeitar qualquer ligação de números desconhecidos? Conhecia alguns bares desse estilo, então imaginava bem o porquê de Zoro estar sendo tão procurado. Uma vontade de rir brotou no fundo da garganta, mas Sanji a conteve. A imagem de Zoro entregando bebidas em uma bandeja, vestindo nada mais que um tapa-sexo pipocou em sua mente. Pigarreou, devolvendo o celular.

— De qualquer modo, aproveitei que estava por perto para vir avisar sobre os novos termos do pagamento. A parcela mensal será dividida em duas a partir de agora. Pode conferir os valores aqui.

Zoro pegou o papel que Sanji tirou do bolso e lhe estendeu. Nele havia os valores das parcelas divididas e instruções para colocar as notas dentro de um envelope pardo e entregá-lo para Sanji quando este lhe chamasse. Diferente de contratos impressos e feitos com cautela, aquele papel não passava de um rascunho escrito de caneta azul às pressas. Parecia até que Sanji o escrevera ali mesmo, pouco tempo atrás. Além disso, Zoro podia até ser ruim de cálculo, mas olhando rápido algo no valor das parcelas menores não parecia encaixar com o valor do combinado anterior.

— Já que estamos entendidos me atenda da próxima vez. Em breve chamarei para o primeiro pagamento desse mês. — disse e saiu de lá, passando pela oficina e tomando rumo para onde seu carro estava estacionado.

Ao chegar no carro, entretanto, ele não entrou de imediato. Primeiro porque ainda estava terminando de fumar e segundo porque mal conseguia acreditar que quase riu na frente do sujeito alfa que deveria intimidar. E não teria sido um riso de escárnio como ele estava acostumado a dar, mas sim um genuíno riso divertido. Como alguém conseguia errar não só um, mas três números de um telefone que estava impresso em um cartão? E ademais, ainda estava sendo incomodado por um dono de bar nudista que com certeza queria usá-lo para atrair clientes. Que espécie de alfa era aquele?

Agora que não havia testemunhas, Sanji deu uma risada curta para o céu.


	3. Garfo

Apesar de levemente perturbado pela situação em que Zoro vivia — ele não conseguia ser imparcial diante a possibilidade de alguém passar fome —, Sanji não se impediu de prosseguir com seus caprichos. Decidiu por iniciar com algo mais leve para parecer amistoso aos olhos do alfa que queria desmascarar. Escolheu um clube de alto padrão onde a maioria das anfitriãs eram ômegas (mas não somente, pois haviam mulheres betas e alfas também) e mandou uma mensagem com instruções para Zoro comparecer lá assim que saísse do novo trabalho. Era o clube mais famoso do seu território e também o mais difícil de se conseguir uma entrada. Para Sanji, é claro, a passagem era sempre livre, pois era ele o protetor autointitulado daqueles tipos de estabelecimento.

Chegou cedo ao local para verificar se tinham atendido sua petição, mas já estava tudo do jeito que pedira. O clube normalmente era requintado, mas em dias de comemoração o lugar ficava ainda mais bonito. Os enfeites tinham sidos substituídos por elementos dourados, lustres grandiosos pendiam do teto e um pianista tocava ao vivo. O ambiente parecia digno da vinda da realeza, Sanji não duvidava que estar em tal lugar faria o ego do alfa de cabelos verdes subir nas alturas.

Satisfeito, sentou-se em um dos sofás e aguardou a chegada do outro.

— Por que está tão interessado nesse homem? Está fazendo isso tudo por tédio? — questionou Gin que estava sentado em um sofazinho adjacente ao de Sanji, bebendo água com gás pois estava dirigindo. Ele viera sem ser convidado ao entreouvir Bellamy comentando sobre a preparação que Sanji encomendara.

O Vinsmoke verificou o relógio de pulso. Estava perto de Zoro chegar.

— Não estou tão interessado. E me admira você ter tempo de se preocupar com meu tédio quando tem tanto assunto do velho pra resolver e ainda dois filhos para criar. Sua esposa vai acabar te deixando.

Gin suspirou.

— De fato, sou um homem ocupado, então por favor pare de preocupar Zeff. A oferta para você recomeçar a vida em outro lugar ainda está aberta, você sabe.

Sanji deu um sorriso que mal alcançou os olhos, observando o movimento tranquilo do clube. Não importava quantos anos se passassem, Zeff sempre lhe tratava como ainda fosse alguém a ser protegido. Era uma prova, acima de tudo, de sua amabilidade como pai. Infelizmente, não havia para onde Sanji pudesse fugir mesmo se desejasse por essa opção. A sombra que o cercava já penetrara muito fundo de si para conseguir viver como alguém ordinário na sociedade, alheio a podridão em torno.

E se a corruptividade em sua alma já era uma mancha permanente, então era ali que pertencia.

— A minha resposta permanece a mesma.

Gin não respondeu, ficando quieto ao dar um novo gole em sua água com gás. Ele não parecia que sairia dali tão cedo, então Sanji apenas o ignorou enquanto esperava os minutos finais antes da aparição de Zoro.

Entretanto, ao completar duas horas após o horário combinado, Sanji suspeitou que o alfa não tinha intenções de comparecer. O primeiro insulto tinha se mostrado ser uma pequena confusão com números e o assédio de um bar, mas este segundo não poderia ter uma explicação plausível, poderia? Sem perceber Sanji batia o pé impacientemente no chão, enquanto fingia prestar atenção em um jogo de cartas que duas garotas disputavam na mesinha a sua frente.

Começava a pensar em como o puniria pelo insulto quando viu Zoro ser guiado pela recepcionista para dentro do salão principal. Diferente do primeiro dia, que Zoro estava usando um macacão de construção civil com o zíper aberto até a metade revelando a regata por baixo, dessa vez ele vestia um terno básico preto — da marca mais barata do mercado popular — por estar trabalhando como segurança em uma boate famosinha das redondezas. Admitiu a contra gosto que a vestimenta lhe caia bem, mas, claro, não tão bem quanto esse estilo de traje combinava com o próprio Sanji, que estava em um bonito traje azul.

Ao vê-lo se aproximar percebeu que Zoro estava um pouco suado, mas seu olhar não vacilou ao encontrar o de Sanji. Talvez houvesse, de fato, uma explicação cabível para o atraso. A recepcionista deixou-os para voltar a seu posto e Zoro continuou em pé diante de Sanji. Em seguida estendeu o envelope pardo com a taxa do mês.

Sem muito interesse Sanji pegou o envelope e o deixou sobre a pequena mesa de vidro.

— Roronoa. Está atrasado.

A resposta foi curta e rápida:

— Me perdi.

Sanji perscrutou a expressão dele em busca de sinal de mentira, mas só viu uma estoicidade irritante. Como um homem daquele se perdia em um trajeto de duas ruas de diferença entre a boate e o clube? Pigarreou para disfarçar o princípio de um sorriso. A irritação pela demora ainda estava presente, porém os absurdos que envolviam Zoro faziam a situação ganhar certo tom de divertido, por mais louco que pudesse parecer.

— Suponho que mesmo morando neste bairro há vários anos, ainda não tenha tido tempo de se habituar a estas ruas. — Havia certa nuance de constrangimento no modo como Zoro apertou os lábios e se forçou a manter o olhar no de Sanji. Cruzou as pernas e indicou o lugar vazio ao seu lado no sofá — Sente-se. Beba comigo.

Ao se sentar, depois de considerar a ordem por meio segundo, ficou óbvio o quanto Zoro estava desconfortável. Sanji não entendeu esse comportamento, então sinalizou discretamente para duas moças se aproximarem dele, imaginando que Zoro queria companhia. Uma das mulheres se moveu para trás do sofá, repousando as mãos nos ombros fortes e começando uma massagem lenta. A outra tentou se sentar no colo de Zoro, mas antes que ela conseguisse concluir a ação, ele a empurrou para que sentasse no espaço vazio ao lado direito. Sem ficar desestimulada, a mulher circundou o braço de Zoro e o pressionou contra os seios volumosos.

— Há muita tensão em seus ombros, aposto que há mais músculos enrijecidos em todo seu corpo. Quando foi a última vez que relaxou?

Zoro não respondeu, mas a dupla não desistiria tão fácil de iniciar uma conversa. Estavam habituadas a lidar com tímidos e taciturnos. Uma terceira mulher se aproximou e serviu uma taça de vinho para cada um deles, deixando a garrafa na mesa antes de se retirar.

— Preciso concordar com ela — disse a segunda mulher, pressionando deliberadamente os dedos ao longo do braço de Zoro. — Seus braços são bem fortes. Trabalha com algo que exige essa musculatura incrível?

Por algum motivo Zoro não parecia disfrutar da atenção que as belas ômegas estavam lhe dedicando, parecia até mais desconfortável e deslocado do que quando chegara ali. As mulheres continuaram enveredando uma conversa quase unilateral, dando-se por satisfeitas quando ele respondia com um murmúrio ou respostas monossilábicas. Sanji quase sentiu pena delas, mas deleitava-se assistindo o desenrolar da cena.

Uma segunda garrafa foi deixada sobre a mesinha de vidro e embora Zoro estivesse bebendo consideravelmente, não demonstrava sinais de alteração pelo álcool. Com uma pequena troca de olhares com a moça morena sentada junto a Zoro, Sanji indicou que ela prosseguisse com o combinado. A mão dela desceu sem preâmbulos para a coxa forte, subindo lentamente os centímetros em direção a virilha, mas Zoro apenas pegou a mão dela e tirou dali. Aquele clube de anfitriãs não era do tipo que fornecia serviços sexuais. Era, de fato, apenas um clube para jogar conversa fora, ser um pouco bajulado pelas anfitriãs e ter bebidas de qualidade. Mas Zoro não precisava saber disso.

— O que está achando daqui? — Sanji perguntou em certo momento, quando percebeu que não estava conseguindo as reações desejadas.

O outro lhe deu um olhar desconfiado, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma piada de mal gosto. E de certo modo, era.

Ah, aquilo não deveria estar sendo tão divertido.

— Brilhoso demais, mas a bebida é boa.

Sanji pensava sobre essa resposta simples quando um cliente iniciou uma balbúrdia em um dos sofás mais distante. O homem vestia roupas de marca famosa, embora não ficasse tão bem nelas. Com um impulso do pé derrubou a mesinha diante o sofá onde estava, levando ao chão tudo que estava em cima dela. A garrafa e a maioria das taças rolaram sobre o carpete felpudo, mas uma delas caiu direto no chão polido e se estilhaçou. O homem estava trôpego pela quantidade de álcool consumida e emitia uma aura de irritação, era mais um exemplo de alfa que se achava no direito de exigir algo.

— Eu já disse que pago o valor que quiser. Tenho muito dinheiro! — exaltou-se tirando a carteira do bolso e jogando-a na mulher loira que era o alvo da intimidação. — Acha que uma vadia como você pode rejeitar meu dinheiro? Depois de todas as bebidas que paguei e do apoio financeiro que dei a essa espelunca? Praticamente sou eu que banco esse lugar!

Sanji não reagiu. Por mais que o lugar fosse cuidadoso na seleção de clientes, as vezes acontecia de um grão de má qualidade passar despercebido na vistoria. Aquela não era a primeira nem seria a última vez que precisariam lidar com clientes ruins. Porém, foi com surpresa que viu Zoro se preparar para ir na direção do homem que pretendia agredir uma das funcionárias do clube. Impediu-o de se levantar segurando-o pelo ombro e fazendo um sinal para que permanecesse quieto.

Zoro franziu o cenho, confuso pela interrupção, mas Sanji sabia o que acontecia com quem desrespeitava as regras do clube e esperou que a cena explicasse por si só. Como previra, o homem não teve sequer chance de encostar na moça loira antes de ser derrubado no chão com golpes precisos de autodefesa e ser contido onde estava por outras duas funcionárias.

O claquear dos saltos de Nami, a dona do clube, surgiu das escadas que levavam ao escritório no andar de cima, o som sendo amplificado devido o silêncio dos demais clientes. Ela, também ômega, caminhou lentamente em direção ao homem retido no chão, olhando-o com desgosto.

— Aparentemente houve um equívoco aqui, sr. Kumatsu. O valor doado que mencionou, em nenhum momento o senhor foi obrigado a isso, não chega nem perto do valor de nossos maiores investidores. Ademais, valor algum tornaria possível serviços sexuais, visto que não somos esse tipo de estabelecimento e preservamos, acima de tudo, o bem-estar de nossos funcionários. Esclarecido isso, a partir de agora o senhor está permanentemente proibido de entrar no Oásis. — disse, em seguida ordenando que duas mulheres altas o jogassem porta a fora. — E não esqueçam a carteira. Não precisamos desse tipo de dinheiro.

Após isso o lugar voltou ao normal, com conversas amenas em uma agradável meia-luz e música suave. Ninguém comentou o ocorrido, mas a mensagem estava clara: as funcionárias também podiam e iriam se defender quando necessário. Zoro ficou visivelmente orgulhoso da atitude daquelas mulheres, embora não as conhecesse de fato. Pessoas que demonstravam ter atitude subiam muito em sua estima. Ao seu lado, Sanji o observou atentamente durante todo o ocorrido, mas Zoro não entendeu essa atenção exagerada. Tomaram mais algumas doses de álcool e, por fim, Sanji o liberou para ir embora.

*

No pagamento seguinte Sanji marcou para a entrega ocorrer durante uma partida de luta livre que acontecia ilegalmente no subsolo de um antigo teatro. Ele achou que a explicação sobre Zoro ter se perdido da última vez fosse mentira, então colocou um homem no encalço dele na noite combinada para verificar os fatos. Entretanto, Zoro chegou com uma hora de atraso e, por meio de mensagem, o homem que o seguira desde a saída do emprego temporário de segurança, informou que Zoro tinha ficado circulando erroneamente por tanto tempo que ele não resistiu e acabou se revelando para guiá-lo para o local certo.

Sanji fechou o celular e colocou no bolso, avistando Zoro se aproximar com dificuldade graças aos assentos quase todos preenchidos com pessoas que torciam animadas. Um dos homens da arena foi jogado ao chão com um golpe que era marca registrada do outro lutador e a plateia agitou-se, dificultando ainda mais o progresso que Zoro tomava entre as fileiras. Por fim, quando chegou perto o suficiente, ocupou a cadeira vazia ao lado de Sanji depois de um simples gesto indicativo deste. Não precisou falar e mesmo se tivesse tentado, mal teria sido ouvido por causa dos gritos e vaias ao redor.

A maioria dos esportes de luta legais possuíam uma alta dose de encenação, mas ali, nos ilegais, era possível ter o tipo de distração com violência genuína que as pessoas precisavam. Era o ambiente ideal para alfas que possuíam uma tendência natural a gostar de agressividade e sangue, talvez gostassem mais disso do que de sexo. E foi por esse motivo que Sanji escolheu encontrá-lo naquele evento.

Desviou o olhar do homem que cuspiu um dente dentro do ringue — particularmente achava esse tipo de entretenimento animalesco pouquíssimo atrativo — e examinou de soslaio a expressão do Roronoa. Os olhos escuros de Zoro observaram com atenção a movimentação ao redor antes de enfim encarar o ringue. Entretanto, sua feição tornou-se desinteressada em questão de segundos. Sanji franziu o cenho. Seria suas reações desinteressadas uma simulação? Teria Zoro percebido que Sanji apenas queria despertar o pior dele?

— Saudades do período que lutava? — perguntou quando o barulho abaixou para um nível tolerável.

Zoro uniu as sobrancelhas numa expressão questionadora, mas apenas bufou antes de responder. Ainda estava se acostumando a ideia de alguém saber tantos detalhes de sua vida sem essa informação ter sido dada por ele próprio.

— Não.

— Vi alguns vídeos. Você lutava bem e estava conseguindo uma boa fama, mas parou de repente. Por quê?

Uma nova onda de gritos e vaias surgiu quando um dos lutadores agarrou o outro em uma chave de braço bem executada. Zoro cruzou os braços pensando nas suas antigas lutas enquanto esperava o barulho diminuir. Era verdade que ele ganhara uma boa grana e seguiu invicto mesmo depois da oitava luta, mas sua irmã lhe flagrou com um olho inchado e roxo quando veio em sua visita surpresa e implorou para que parasse de fazer seja lá o que estivesse deixando-o em tal estado.

Kuina não sabia todos os detalhes sobre o desaparecimento do pai e as dívidas herdadas por Zoro, mas procurava não incomodar muito já que seu irmão se recusava a esclarecer suas dúvidas. Ela foi tão categórica e trouxe tantos motivos para Zoro não se envolver com atividades que o lesionassem intencionalmente que ele se viu obrigado a ceder a suas exigências. Kuina sempre fora boa com palavras.

— Kuina pediu.

Sanji ficou paralisado por um momento, encarando-o boquiaberto. Então Zoro tinha desistido da luta e do dinheiro razoável que ganhava só porque a irmã não o queria fazendo aquilo? Ele era do tipo de irmão que fazia tudo o que a irmã ordenava? Imaginou Zoro de joelhos enquanto Kuina repreendia-o, mandando que parasse de lutar e ele acatando obedientemente a ordem. Seria ele um _sis-con_?

Aquela cena imaginária junto a resposta dita no costumeiro tom sério do outro foi demais para Sanji, que inclinou a cabeça para a frente e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos enluvadas, tentando reter a risada que imergia de seus lábios. A risada, apesar de abafada também pelos gritos de comemoração da luta recém terminada, atraiu a total atenção de Zoro.

Quando parou de rir e enxugou uma lágrima no canto do olho, percebeu o olhar dele sobre si. Tossiu, retomando o controle de suas feições e se levantou para ir embora. A luta tinha se mostrado mais uma tentativa falha, não havendo mais sentido permanecer por mais tempo naquele ambiente tão pouco interessante e fedendo a excitação de alfas.

— Com suas habilidades poderia ter sido recrutado facilmente por alguma equipe oficial de artes marciais. — comentou numa última tentativa de interessar o Roronoa. Mas Zoro apenas bocejou, entediado. — Nos vemos no próximo pagamento.

*

Para prevenir atrasos, Sanji o buscou em seu carro ao final do expediente de faxineiro em uma pequena escola de natação. O seu problema de senso de direção parecia ser considerado bastante incomodo pelo mafioso, mas Zoro achou estranho receber carona mesmo assim. Já tinha sido chamado algumas vezes para se encontrar com Sanji e até o momento não entendera aonde aquele homem queria chegar. Primeiro o ômega exigiu que o pagamento fosse entregue pessoalmente, depois decidiu que a entrega seria feita em duas parcelas durante o mês e agora Sanji o levava para fazer visitas a pontos estranhos como o clube cheio de mulheres e a arena de luta clandestina. Zoro não tinha especial apreço por essas saídas e até preferia se envolver o mínimo possível com gente da máfia, mas havia o detalhe daquele loiro saber tudo sobre sua irmã.

Zoro praguejou, olhando através da janela sem prestar realmente atenção ao trajeto. Devia haver algum motivo obscuro por trás das ações desse ômega, Zoro só não sabia qual era e nem o porquê de ter sido escolhido. Tentou chegar a alguma conclusão conversando com colegas do trabalho — sem mencionar que era ele próprio que estava na situação ou que a máfia estava envolvida —, mas somente recebeu respostas baseadas em experiência de filmes. Segundo Yosaku, um colega faxineiro da escola de natação, esses convites e insistência em ver pessoalmente só podia significar uma coisa: ele estava sendo cortejado. Zoro não acreditou muito nisso na hora, mas começou a duvidar quando o carro parou no estacionamento do lugar que visitariam àquela noite e Sanji borrifou perfume no corpo dele sem aviso prévio.

— Você cheirava a cloro. — Sanji disse simplesmente, saindo do carro.

Zoro, aturdido pelo súbito cheiro floral impregnado em sua pele e roupa, seguiu o outro pelo estacionamento, indo em direção a entrada de um dos maiores cassinos da região. A fachada não era grande coisa, mas dentro era tudo brilhante e ostentoso, lembrando a Zoro do clube chique de anfitriãs mestres na autodefesa. E assim como no clube, Sanji parecia conhecer bem aquele ambiente e as pessoas que ali frequentavam, pois enquanto passeava entre as mesas de jogos, várias pessoas o cumprimentavam com respeito.

Após um momento com Sanji dando uma apresentação rápida do lugar e do funcionamento do cassino, eles encostaram em uma mesa de roleta para jogar. Um funcionário do cassino apareceu pouco depois trazendo algumas poucas fichas e deslizando-as diante Sanji, que agradeceu o gesto.

— Crocodile envia saudações, sr. Vinsmoke. Por conta da casa. — disse ele antes de desaparecer.

Havia mais duas pessoas juntas a essa mesa, um homem beta de meia-idade vestido como se fosse o próprio Al Capone e uma mulher alfa de cabelo trançado que mal tirava os olhos de cima de Sanji. O crupiê de expressão neutra informou que podiam iniciar as apostas e Sanji pousou os olhos azuis em Zoro. Um suspeito sorriso benevolente nos lábios.

— Escolha um número para mim, Roronoa.

O alfa ficou desconfiado. O histórico de dívidas de jogos de seu pai o fizera ter um péssimo sentimento com apostas, mas apontou um número qualquer só para não prolongar aquilo. As palavras de Yosaku sobre Sanji estar cortejando-o, por algum motivo, não saía de sua cabeça. Mas a que fim um cortejo levava? Duvidava que aquele loiro quisesse um relacionamento amoroso, então ele queria apenas seu corpo? Era o motivo mais provável, mas se esse era mesmo o caso não teria sido mais fácil pedir direto para terem sexo? Demorar-se em um cansativo cortejo parecia uma grande perda de tempo para Zoro.

A mulher alfa ganhou a primeira rodada e comemorou com um gritinho, e na rodada seguinte Sanji pediu novamente para Zoro escolher um número. Ele assim o fez, embora um desconfortável sentimento de estar desperdiçando dinheiro tenha se acomodado dentro dele. O que era uma tolice, pois o dinheiro usado ali não lhe pertencia e parecia ter sido dado de cortesia a Sanji pelo dono do cassino. Bufou quando o ganhador da segunda rodada foi o homem beta. O crupiê empurrou as fichas apostadas para o ganhador e de repente Zoro cansou daquele jogo.

Perder dinheiro lhe incomodava, o olhar do crupiê que parecia julgar sua aparência lhe enervava e não aguentava mais tentar entender o comportamento daquele mafioso que adquiriu o direito de suas dívidas herdadas. Além disso, Zoro estava começando a se sentir inadequado naquele lugar. Como estivera trabalhando na escola de natação antes de ser levado ali, ele não tivera tempo de vestir algo mais apresentável do que uma camiseta azul e uma bermuda verde-musgo — não que tivesse roupas boas o suficiente para se igualar ao projeto de Al Capone à mesa, por exemplo. Quando a mulher não estava devorando Sanji com os olhos, olhava Zoro dos pés a cabeça antes de dar um sorriso repleto de escárnio.

Ademais, aquelas saídas aparentemente casuais lhe deixavam incômodo. Preferia que a relação entre eles fosse do modo mais impessoal possível, então se Sanji estava fazendo tudo aquilo por desejar seu corpo, Zoro resolveria depressa para voltarem a simples relação de endividado e cobrador de dívidas.

— Quando vamos transar? Prefiro parar com essas... — ele gesticulou para a mesa de jogos e para o ambiente ao redor. — ... Besteiras. Não preciso de cortejo, não sou uma princesa.

Os olhos de Sanji se arregalaram tanto com as frases ditas em alto e bom som que Zoro pode ver com detalhes a íris azulada. Os dois competidores e o crupiê piscaram desconcertados.

— Que... Do que você está falando? — Sanji conseguiu dizer depois de ter se recuperado do choque. Seu tom demonstrava certo espanto.

— Me levando para encontros, me oferecendo bebidas e toda essa baboseira de cortejo. Se queria foder era só ter falado.

Sim, isso resolveria tudo. Depois que transassem ele perderia o interesse em Zoro e voltariam ao normal. Contudo, por um momento achou ter interpretado algo errado, pois o Vinsmoke demorou muito a dar uma resposta. Mas quando um sorriso malicioso brincou nos lábios do outro, soube que não estivera errado.

Sanji levantou-se, informando que encerraria suas jogadas na roleta.

— Vamos para um quarto, então.


	4. En passant

Sanji suspeitava que houvesse algum problema com a cabeça daquela alfa e talvez estivesse certo, pois somente assim para concluir tão erroneamente que Sanji queria seu corpo. Cortejo? Quando dera a entender isso? Seu objetivo ao levar Zoro para lugares de cobiça, luxúria e violência nada mais era do que fazê-lo se comportar como o animal descontrolado que era no interior. Afinal, Sanji já havia presenciado desgraças o suficiente para saber que alfas eram todos iguais, por mais que disfarçassem bem sua natureza abjeta.

Em uma sociedade de merda que passou séculos tratando os alfas como superiores, a desigualdade tornou-se tão crítica e absurda que revoluções foram inevitáveis. No fim restou aos ômegas e betas lutarem para desmistificar a ideia de alfas serem inatos a soberania social, rompendo velhas tradições e forçando os políticos a tomarem as medidas cabíveis pelo bem da sociedade como um todo. Entretanto, esse tipo de pensamento supremacista era como uma erva daninha impossível de eliminar por completo, principalmente por ter se propagado aos quatro ventos por um tempo tão longo.

Por mais que a sociedade atual se autointitulasse como avançada e diferente, o comportamento preconceituoso ainda permeava a população, em especial entre os alfas que repetiam entre si sobre sua dita proeminência como se fosse um mantra. Eles eram mais espertos, mais hábeis, mais forte e consequentemente destinados a grandeza. Ou pelo menos era isso que acreditavam com um fervor similar ao de líderes religiosos.

E ainda que o mundo fosse podre e os alfas fossem detestáveis, a vida reservava surpresas agradáveis de vez em quando. Um exemplo delas era Zoro, um alfa bem atípico no quesito esperteza. Afinal, não é qualquer um que conseguia errar três números de um telefone, perder-se com uma facilidade absurda em um curto trajeto de duas ruas, e concluir de súbito que está sendo cortejado. Dentro de todas as possibilidades a última com certeza era a de desenvolvimento mais inesperado.

Bom, se Sanji fosse um pouco mais sincero talvez admitisse ter um ou dois subplanos onde havia a potencialidade de um desenvolvimento erótico, embora nenhum deles envolvesse relações sexuais entre Zoro e o próprio Sanji. Se possível ele queria que Zoro caísse em alguma armadilha de sedução de alguma pessoa previamente selecionada, mas o alfa parecia imune a esse tipo de investida. Seria por essa razão, por todos os comportamentos inusitados, que Zoro atraía a atenção de Sanji? Nem ele próprio saberia responder, apenas sabia que um interesse que surgiu como implicância e até raiva pelo alfa que parecia resistente aos seus feromônios estava virando algo além de curiosidade.

Sanji ativou a chama do isqueiro para acender um cigarro, sorrindo diante a ironia. Mais cedo, pego de surpresa, Sanji só conseguiu achar que era um estranho blefe que Zoro estava fazendo. E curioso para saber até onde ele iria antes de voltar com a palavra, Sanji seguiu com a correnteza. O cassino disponibilizava alguns quartos em um prédio anexo e foi para lá que Sanji o levou. Pediu um dos quartos que disponibilizava uma variedade de acessórios e seguiram em silêncio para lá.

Quando ambos já estavam dentro do quarto, informou para ele que desejaria utilizar alguns apetrechos para a ocasião. Imaginava que ao ser visto pegando uma corda, Zoro iria reclamar. Mas para sua surpresa ele acatou com um murmúrio ininteligível, embora a linguagem corporal demonstrasse algo de rigidez quando começou a tirar as roupas. Estaria ele aceitando tudo aquilo ainda pensando no bem estar da irmã? Sanji quis parabenizá-lo por ser um irmão tão exemplar.

Então mansamente Zoro fez tudo o que ele pediu. Bom, mansamente talvez não fosse bem a palavra certa. Havia contrariedade evidente em seu rosto e podia notar sua mandíbula travada enquanto enlaçava-o com a corda, mas o alfa não pronunciou negativa alguma.

Quando aprontou tudo, Sanji se afastou para avaliar o trabalho. Em cima da cama jazia Zoro de olhos vendados e nu, os pulsos pendendo amarrados da cabeceira da cama. As pernas estavam afastadas uma da outra e firmemente dobradas — a perna unida a coxa forte — graças a um belo trabalho com cordas (que evitava apertar as articulações para não causar danos), deixando-o exposto de uma forma que Zoro não devia estar acostumado, pois Sanji viu um leve rubor em seu rosto enquanto o prendia. Duas correntes finas de metal desciam da coleira de couro no pescoço, ligando a coleira a prendedores de pontas emborrachadas que apertavam os mamilos no peito moreno. Por último, mas não menos importante, um plug anal, bastante untado com lubrificante, fora enfiado com cuidado em seu ânus e vibrava suavemente.

Sanji sentou em uma cadeira estofada que tinha o mesmo tom roxo escuro dos lençóis da cama, cruzando as pernas. Zoro estava tão à sua mercê que não conseguiu evitar o sorriu que lhe subiu aos lábios. Era extremamente gratificante ver um alfa de tão alto calibre exposto e submisso numa cama de hotel.

Um pensamento surgiu. Para aceitar com tanta naturalidade suas demandas, talvez ele fosse acostumado a isso. Seu sorriso diminuiu e ele estalou o isqueiro para acender um cigarro.

— Tem alguém te esperando fora da cidade, Roronoa? Talvez onde sua irmã mora? — em cima da cama, Zoro franziu o cenho sem responder. A pergunta talvez não tivesse sido muito clara. — Um namorado, noiva ou algum amante em particular?

Ele podia não ser um alfa muito inteligente, mas aquele corpo e aspecto certamente atraía alguns pares de olhos interessados. O próprio Sanji viu-se tentado a tocar a pele marrom que estava a mostra de tão bom grado.

— Ninguém. Estou trabalhando quase todo o tempo... — respondeu ele, numa voz que quebrou-se na última letra, pois Sanji aumentou a vibração do plug sem aviso. Zoro apertou os lábios para não emitir som, mas o pênis rígido entre suas pernas denunciava sua falsa indiferença.

Sanji expirou calmamente a névoa branca para só então apertar o botão para diminuir a intensidade. Sem conseguir ficar mais tempo longe, ele levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou da cama, rodeando-a como um leão cerca a presa incapacitada. Uma gotícula de suor escorreu pelo pescoço largo e seus olhos a seguiram até sumir atrás da coleira de couro. O corpo de Zoro arrepiou-se como se sentisse sua presença e quando Sanji voltou a falar, ele não se assustou com a voz circunjacente.

— Já esteve em situação parecida, Roronoa? A mercê das vontades de alguém? — Sanji mexeu distraidamente um dos prendedores de mamilo em Zoro e em resposta o outro mordeu os lábios, negando com a cabeça.

O olhar azulado cintilou. Zoro poderia estar mentindo, mas por algum motivo Sanji acreditou nele. O alfa mostrara um olhar relutante indisfarçável antes de ser vendado e amarrado, e juntando isso com os músculos retesados só podia concluir que foi à custa de bastante esforço que ele se deixou ser subjugado de tal forma. Os dedos encobertos por luvas negras coçaram desejando tocar o corpo alheio. O que era incomum, pois pouco se interessava por tais contatos. Suportava tocar a mão de mulheres diretamente com a sua, mas quase nunca tocava em homens. Apenas _pensar_ em tocá-los causava ânsia de vômito; possuía uma coleção e tanto de luvas, que utilizava não importando qual fosse a situação, justamente para prevenir toques inconvenientes. Por esse motivo — e também pelo preconceito para com alfas — jamais tivera amantes. Seu cio era fortemente controlado por medicamentos pouco indicados por médicos convencionais, pois se recusava a precisar de alguém nesses momentos de fragilidade. Até os galanteios que ocasionalmente dedicava às mulheres não passava de mera bravata.

Então porque justo esse alfa desmiolado parecia lhe despertar algo? De tantas opções, dentre muitos betas e ômegas interessantes, porque justo Zoro conseguira ultrapassar a barreira que construíra há tantos anos? Ele não entendia, mas procurou não pensar com profundidade sobre isso. Não queria dar mais sentido àquele encontro casual do que realmente merecia. O que importava é que havia desejo em si e pretendia investigar até que ponto conseguia avançar além de seus limites.

Mas, antes, precisava averiguar algo mais. Desligou as vibrações do plug em Zoro e tragou mais um pouco do cigarro.

— Roronoa Zoro, está de acordo com o que faremos a seguir dentro desse quarto de hotel? Talvez pareça tarde, mas não pretendo forçá-lo se não quiser verdadeiramente.

Ambos ficaram quietos por um instante, mas ao ver que Zoro iria assentir com um meneio da cabeça, Sanji segurou firme o queixo com seus dedos enluvados.

— Fale. — o hálito de tabaco fez Zoro franzir o nariz. — E seja sincero.

Tudo na expressão de Zoro, das sobrancelhas unidas aos lábios crispados, dizia o quanto ficou contrariado com o tom de ordem, mas apesar dos sentimentos e desejos divergentes, ele se viu respondendo pouco depois:

— Sim, estou de acordo.

Sanji sorriu, satisfeito. Liberou o queixo e deslizou o polegar pela bochecha dele com surpreendente gentileza. Entretanto a ansiedade de tocá-lo permanecia em seus dedos protegidos pelo couro preto. Afastou-se da cama para depositar o cigarro em um cinzeiro na mesa, aproveitando para religar, na intensidade máxima, a vibração do plug. Um ruído roufenho escapou de Zoro, que se moveu na cama dentro das limitações que as cordas em suas pernas e em seus pulsos lhe impunham.

Distraído pelo ruído, Sanji retirou as luvas sem perceber. Deixou que mais um pouco de feromônios flutuassem pelo ar do quarto, mas não do modo intenso que costumava usar para subjugar alguém e sim apenas o suficiente para gerar alguma reação no alfa amarrado. Sobre os lençóis Zoro virou o rosto vendado em sua direção como se pudesse rastreá-lo — e provavelmente podia mesmo.

Parando ao lado da cama, Sanji observou-o sem pressa. A pele um pouco úmida de suor, as pernas amarradas, os pulsos pendurados na cabeceira da cama, os olhos que permaneciam vendados. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o próprio corpo começar a reagir ao cheiro da excitação do alfa. Em resposta liberou mais feromônios, deleitando-se com o resmungo dado pelo outro enquanto que o pênis dele gotejava sem parar. Subiu de joelhos na cama, erguendo a mão hesitante em direção ao corpo de Zoro. Porém, a hesitação durou pouco, pois logo espalmou a mão no abdômen firme.

Sanji não saberia dizer o que mais o surpreendeu: se a falta de nojo que costumava sentir ou o sobressalto de Zoro ao menor toque. De qualquer modo, a reação lhe agradava. Sorriu travesso, percorrendo a pele marrom com seus dedos pálidos, divertindo-se um pouco ao mexer nos prendedores de mamilo. Zoro seguia mordendo os lábios para impedir os sons de saírem e procurando fazê-lo parar de conter os gemidos, Sanji abaixou o rosto e lambeu a porção de pele entre a coleira e a linha da mandíbula por onde a gotícula de suor tinha percorrido momentos antes. Zoro não gemeu por isso, mas quando Sanji desceu a boca e mordeu com força o seu ombro... Ah, isso lhe tirou do voto de silêncio.

— Até que enfim uma reação apropriada. — soprou junto a orelha de Zoro, percebendo, com surpresa, ele se arrepiar inteiro.

As reações dele eram tão maravilhosas... Uma das mãos que descansava na curva da cintura, deslizou até o peito para circular o mamilo recém liberto do prendedor. Mas os dedos não eram suficientes, então Sanji dirigiu os próprios lábios para aquele mamilo já avermelhado e rígido, sugando-o e lambendo-o com vontade.

A provocação foi bem recebida se os grunhidos de Zoro fossem um bom indicativo. Sob seu toque, o alfa arfava e voltava a morder os lábios, ação essa que já começava a irritar Sanji. Não queria que ele maltratasse os próprios lábios quando Sanji estava ali para fazer isso por ele. Decidido a impedir que essas mordidas continuassem, ele atacou a boca alheia com a sua. Primeiro mordeu e puxou o lábio inferior, que já exibia um pequeno corte, para em seguida iniciar propriamente o beijo.

Zoro não reclamou do trato rude em seus lábios, nem mesmo rejeitou a língua que invadiu sua boca com tanta impetuosidade. Em vez de repelir, ele retribuiu sugando-a prontamente, além de forçar os pulsos amarrados como se quisesse tocar o ômega. Ao perceber isso Sanji felicitou-se por tê-lo amarrado antes, pois não desejava ser tocado. Era ele quem estava no controle e assim permaneceriam até que se sentisse satisfeito.

Comprovou isso ao continuar a lenta incursão de toques apreciativos pelos músculos do abdômen, correndo os dedos pelo caminho de pelos que surgia um tanto abaixo do umbigo, mas desviando-se do lugar que mais interessava no último instante. Em vez de ir direto ao ponto, Sanji apertou a parte da coxa onde não havia cordas, arranhando a pele marrom com suas unhas curtas enquanto, com os dentes, puxava o lóbulo no qual havia furos de brincos. Sentia uma vontade imensa de mordê-lo o máximo possível. O que era curioso, pois nunca imaginou que seria tomado pelo súbito desejo de deixar suas impressões em alguém.

Seu próximo passo foi envolver com a mão, finalmente, o pênis que gotejava e espalhar o pré-gozo dele por toda a extensão em uma vagareza torturante. Ao mesmo tempo voltou a atenção aos lábios que descobrira gostar muito, levando os dedos da mão livre para a nuca de Zoro e puxando o cabelo verde com força para que os lábios fossem oferecidos tal como um altar os deuses, sendo o próprio Sanji o deus que tomou sua boca com sofreguidão.

A mão que envolvia o pênis continuava com movimentos sutis de subida e descida, as vezes dando atenção a glande sensível ou as vezes pressionando sua extensão com um pouco mais de força, causando estremecimentos no corpo musculoso. Quando a cadência aumentou de leve e o corpo de Zoro deu sinais de que iria alcançar o clímax, Sanji parou todo e qualquer estímulo, pressionando a fenda na glande para que nada saísse por ela.

— Ainda não te dei permissão para gozar. — advertiu Sanji, aproveitando a pausa para encaixar um anel peniano ali.

— Mas que merd...

A mesma mão que ainda repousava próxima a sua virilha voltou a apertar o pênis e Zoro deu um gemido estrangulado.

Ficaram quietos e parados, o peito do Roronoa subindo e descendo enquanto normalizava a respiração. Sua boca estava torcida pela frustração e as sobrancelhas unidas. Sanji poderia ter prolongado essa tortuosa provocação, testando as reações e paciência do alfa, mas até ele estava com o corpo quente desejando alívio.

Exalando uma nova onda de feromônios, Sanji passeou com os dedos pelo anel peniano, descendo para acariciar os testículos e por fim deslizando pelo períneo até encontrar a reentrância desejada. Puxou o plug — já desligado há algum tempo — para fora e afastou-se o suficiente para ver a bagunça que Zoro estava. O suor brilhando da pele marrom marcada por mordidas, o peito amplo que subia e descia numa fúria silenciosa, a boca um tanto inchada pela pressão dos dentes e dos beijos nada suaves.

Sentir o calor de Sanji se afastar, mesmo que minimamente, fez Zoro soltar um quase rosnado de protesto; ato esse que reverberou por Sanji e este substituiu, prontamente, o espaço vazio deixado pelo plug pelos seus próprios dedos longos embebidos de lubrificante. Pego de surpresa, Zoro deu um ofego mudo, novamente forçando os pulsos amarrados, mas não o suficiente para rompê-las.

Após verificar que o alfa estava mais do que preparado para recebê-lo — tudo o que ele não queria era acabar provocando feridas sérias —, Sanji desabotoou a calça que ainda sufocava sua ereção e direcionou o pênis para a entrada relaxada. Ele, então, arremeteu com força, sabendo ter feito o correto quando Zoro deu um gemido alto e rouco, tombando a cabeça para trás. Nesse momento Sanji quase se arrependeu dele ainda estar com os olhos vendados, mas ao menos Sanji não precisava fingir que o cheiro de sexo e excitação de Zoro não lhe afetava. Ele próprio sentia o sangue correr ardente nas veias, o suor umedecendo sua camisa.

Afrouxou a gravata, enquanto com a outra mão afastava a franja da testa. Aquele imprevisto exercício corporal ainda duraria algumas horas e até lá, Sanji retiraria o que restava de roupa em seu corpo e também parariam um pouco para tomar água.

Ao fim, esgotados e satisfeitos, Sanji se levantaria para pegar uma tesoura sem ponta previamente separada para cortar as cordas em Zoro. Depois tiraria o excesso de sêmen no corpo dele com uma toalha úmida, mas o alfa mal registraria seus cuidados pós-sexo, pois estava cansado demais para se atentar a essas coisas.

*

A mera lembrança do dia no cassino fazia uma sensação esquisito imperar em Zoro. Quando foi levado para o quarto e Sanji começou a atá-lo com cordas, mal conseguia compreender o que estava se passando. Quando menos esperou, já estava vendado, amarrado e com um objeto vibratório enfiado cuidadosamente no lugar onde nunca havia recebido algo semelhante na vida. Ele não era tão experimentado e jamais se interessou tanto pelo assunto, mas em suma não eram os ômegas que desejavam ser tomados? Viu isso em alguns filmes e em relatos entreouvidos durante os trabalhos que fizera.

Independentemente do que o mundo considerava mais convencional, naquele quarto quem estava no comando era o ômega dominante de insuportáveis olhos azuis. Zoro, então, foi tomado por Sanji até se sentir exaurido e as pernas ficarem doloridas devido a posição e pressão das cordas. Quando tudo acabou sua garganta ardia e o corpo estava pegajoso de suor e sêmen. Seus olhos piscaram aturdidos quando a venda foi retirada de súbito, levando automaticamente a mão recém liberta para barrar a luminosidade de chegar a sua visão.

Acabou cochilando enquanto esperava o outro desocupar o banheiro para que ele próprio pudesse ir se livrar da sujeira. O cansaço após um dia de trabalho extenuante e os exercícios intensos na cama, foram o suficiente para lhe fazer imergir em um sono leve. Teve a impressão de alguém ter limpado o sêmen grudento em seu abdômen e de ter sentido o calor de alguém deitado no lado vazio da cama, mas depois disso o sono leve virou um profundo e ele nada mais percebeu. Somente despertou bem tarde do dia seguinte, sem sinal de Sanji pelo quarto além do bilhete em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

“ _O quarto está pago, durma o quanto quiser. Logo mais entro em contato_ ”, dizia o bilhete. Não havia assinatura, mas não havia dúvidas de que a mensagem era de Sanji.

Por algum motivo Zoro se sentiu sujo e usado ao se ver sozinho em um quarto de hotel que ainda cheirava a sexo. Mas esperava o que? Que o outro ainda estivesse ali esperando-o acordar para talvez conversarem sobre a loucura da noite passada? Zoro não via aquilo como nada mais do que sexo casual e não deveria se sentir surpreso pelo ômega ver da mesma forma. Então, tomou um banho quente para retirar quaisquer resquícios de cheiros em sua pele e partiu do hotel ainda com os cabelos úmidos, indo trabalhar com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, pois estava atrasado.

As marcas das cordas que prenderam seus pulsos e as mordidas por todo seu corpo perduraram por quase uma semana, mais tempo do que imaginava que levaria para todas sumirem. Contudo, o que mais lhe irritou foi a falta de voz que persistiu por dois dias completos. Ao que parecia tinha gemido e grunhido tanto que as suas cordas vocais inflamaram o suficiente para não funcionar bem. Talvez tivesse se recuperado mais rápido caso não estivesse fazendo jornada dupla e assim mal tendo tempo para descansar. Cedo da manhã ia para a escola de natação e só saia as 16 horas, mas logo se apressava para ir para o segundo trabalho, o de segurança em boate, onde permanecia até as 2 da madrugada.

De qualquer modo, sua rotina logo tirou aquele último acontecimento da sua cabeça. O objetivo do cortejo de Sanji já tinha sido alcançado, então ele supunha que não seria mais arrastado para saídas semanais ou que o ômega quisesse prová-lo uma segunda vez. Não era belo, nem intrigante o suficiente para gerar tanto interesse por parte de Sanji. Sabia quão superficial era o relacionamento entre os dois e ficou um tanto menos incomodado agora que voltaria a vê-lo para unicamente entregar o dinheiro da parcela da dívida.

Quando a voz estava recuperada e mal se viam sinais das marcas na pele, seus dois chefes, coincidentemente e de súbito, lhe deram três dias seguidos de folga. Zoro estranhou a coincidência, mas não reclamou. Podia aproveitar esses três dias para arranjar algum bico rápido para arrecadar dinheiro extra, quem sabe pudesse comprar algumas grades de cerveja com isso. Voltou para casa com a intenção de dormir mais um pouco antes de procurar algum serviço pelo bairro, mas assim que passou pela porta de sua apertada moradia, avistou um convidado indesejado sentado sobre seu sofá-cama.

— O que faz aqui? — havia mais surpresa do que hostilidade em seu tom, embora não gostasse da casualidade que o outro expressava ao invadir sua casa. Bom, chamar de casa talvez fosse um exagero.

Sanji bloqueou o celular e o enfiou no bolso interno do paletó. Em seguida apontou para as sacolas sobre a mesa que Zoro ainda não tinha percebido.

— Trouxe comida. Imagino que alguém do seu tamanho coma bastante, então trouxe uma boa quantidade.

Zoro estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Era muito improvável o mafioso estar fazendo uma boa ação tão espontânea, então ele suspeitou que de algum modo aquilo fosse ser acrescentado a sua dívida já tão extensa. Apesar disso, Zoro se aproximou da mesa e investigou o conteúdo das sacolas, encontrando várias caixas de comida chinesa e algumas latas que a princípio achou ser de cerveja, mas depois percebeu ser de bebida energética. Zoro fez uma careta, pegando uma das latas.

— Isso é uma porcaria, nem deveria se chamar bebida e, sim, de dinheiro mal gasto.

Sanji deu de ombros, nem um pouco surpreso pela sua reação.

— Você precisa de energia para o que vem depois.

A frase dita sem complemento imediato fez o alfa ter um pensamento arguto. Estaria Sanji planejando repetir o feito no dia do cassino...? Não. Não poderia ser isso, não é? O lance de cortejo estava encerrado entre eles. Ou seria...? Mas o pensamento se perdeu quando Sanji continuou a falar depois de se levantar e andar um pouco pelo pequeno ambiente.

— Esse muquifo, digo, lugar assombra meus pensamentos desde que vim aqui a primeira vez. É preciso ter alguma atitude sobre essa imundíce... — ele gesticulou amplamente, indicando o lugar inteiro.

Zoro, que jamais admitiria o choque com a quebra de expectativa, franziu as sobrancelhas. O ômega falou como se o lugar fosse insuportável de tão sujo, mas ele não conseguia ver qual era o problema. O ambiente estava sim um pouco sujo, mas não ao ponto de ser considerado abominável. Zoro vivia bem ali do jeito que as coisas estavam e não tinha tido problema algum até o momento. Bom, só teve uma situação onde precisou lidar com uma ratazana que arrancou um pedaço da sua porta do banheiro, mas isso já fazia algumas semanas.

— Faremos uma faxina. — concluiu Sanji. Apontou para outro conjunto de sacolas que Zoro não tinha avistado, essas estavam no chão aos pés da pia, voltando a sentar no sofá-cama. — Todos os materiais necessários estão aí.

Zoro deveria ter desconfiado que o “ _faremos”_ não foi usado no real sentido de plural quando, após comer todas as caixas de comida chinesa (não rejeitaria comida gratuita), Sanji começou a mandar e desmandar sobre os passos de limpeza que Zoro devia seguir, mas sem mostrar sinais de que contribuiria fisicamente em algo. Sanji apenas saiu temporariamente do sofá-cama quando Zoro precisou espanar e varrer o pequeno espaço da sala, e quando quis observar de perto o alfa limpando o fogão elétrico de duas bocas.

Além disso, havia apenas um par de luvas de borracha e um avental dentre os muitos produtos de limpeza nas sacolas — Zoro se recusou a usar o avental. Ele parou de esfregar os azulejos do chuveiro e olhou duro para o homem que o assistia da porta.

— Você não vai ajudar em algo?

Parecendo esperar por aquela pergunta, Sanji piscou com uma ensaiada inocência.

— E por que eu o faria? Quem mora aqui é você, não?

Rangendo os dentes, Zoro nada pôde retrucar. Voltou a esfregar os azulejos com maior afinco graças a raiva que sentia, porém, mais tarde quando fosse dormir, acabaria chegando à conclusão que dormir em uma casa cheirando a produto de limpeza não era tão ruim assim.

*

Depois da visita de Sanji para lhe obrigar a fazer faxina, Zoro imaginou que só o veria no próximo pagamento já que agora não havia mais motivos para se encontrarem antes disso. Mas aparentemente o ômega gostava de contrariar suas previsões, pois no seu terceiro dia de folga, Sanji reapareceu na entrada da oficina mecânica. Sem maiores explicações, Zoro foi levado para o centro comercial e arrastado de uma loja a outra, carregando sacolas e mais sacolas de compras para Sanji.

Em dado momento achou ter sentido uma presença de alguém os seguindo, mas podia ser paranoia sua. Contudo, mesmo depois de irem em três lojas de roupas em pontos diferentes, a presença não desapareceu. Não sabia quem era o covarde que observava à distância, mas a persistência começava a irritá-lo. Então, aproveitando que Sanji flertava com a atendente de uma loja de perfumes, ele largou as sacolas ali perto e saiu casualmente como se procurasse a fachada de uma loja em específico.

Antes de tomar qualquer atitude, precisava saber quem era o alvo do perseguidor: ele ou Sanji. Para isso colocou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu pela rua movimentada, aparentemente distraído com um chiclete na sola do tênis. Sentiu a presença segui-lo pouco depois de ter avançado na calçada, descobrindo que era realmente o alvo. Não fazia ideia do que essa pessoa poderia querer com alguém sem dinheiro e sem status, mas ele seguiu fingindo não ter se dado conta. Quando passou por uma ruela sombreada e deserta, ele entrou e esperou que o perseguidor aparecesse.

Um homem surgiu assim como o previsto e Zoro o agarrou pela gola antes que o sujeito tivesse tempo para se surpreender, pressionando-o contra a parede suja do beco.

— O que quer comigo? — ele inquiriu baixo, mantendo o outro firme contra a parede.

O homem usava uma faixa de listras horizontais rodeando o cabelo e possuía as olheiras mais terríveis que Zoro já viu na vida. Fora isso usava roupas casuais discretas o suficiente para ninguém reparar e possuía um físico que poderia ser descrito como não-exatamente-musculoso. Segundo o ponto de vista de Zoro o homem, que intuiu ser beta, não representava perigo, mas por desconhecer o motivo de estar sendo seguido continuou atento. E por estar alerta, conseguiu desviar, no último instante, do ataque surpresa que o outro desferiu com uma tonfa oculta na roupa folgada.

Zoro se afastou em um salto, sorrindo selvagem quando percebeu um filete de sangue escorrer de onde a ponta metálica da tonfa passou de raspão em seu rosto. Por mais que ele não fosse do tipo que buscava desesperadamente por uma luta, não ia ignorar quando ela vinha de tão boa vontade a seu encontro. Era cedo da tarde, o sol ainda iluminava bem e havia um constante movimento de pessoas na larga avenida adjacente ao beco onde estavam. Alguém poderia flagrá-los e chamar a polícia, mas Zoro não se importava e aparentemente seu oponente também não, visto que adotava uma pose de combate ao retirar uma segunda tonfa metálica da roupa.

— Você tem ótimos reflexos. — o desconhecido elogiou.

Zoro girou um dos ombros com o pescoço inclinado ligeiramente para o lado e fechou os punhos, preparado para a briga.

— Boas tonfas essas aí.

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha, dando um olhar de relance para a próprias tonfas que reluziam na luz do entardecer.

— Normalmente eu as dispensaria para lutar de igual para igual, mas... Seus punhos não podem ser comparados aos meus, não é? — olhou-o de cima a baixo com olhar clínico de quem sabe avaliar qualidades e fraquezas. — Já pensou em entrar para a máfia, rapaz? Nosso grupo o receberia bem...

O homem mal pôde compreender o que se passava, pois em um momento realizava um convite e no outro tropeçava para trás devido ao soco preciso que recebeu no rosto. A cabeça mareou, confuso pelo ataque rápido. A lateral do rosto onde foi atingido logo começou a arder, o homem teve certeza que voltaria para casa com a cara inchada e possivelmente arroxeada. Quando pensou em erguer as tonfas para contra-atacar, voltou a ser prensado contra a parede por Zoro com mais rudeza do que antes. O antebraço de Zoro prensava sua clavícula sem moderação, mas tinha sorte dele não ter ido direto em seu pescoço. Ao menos os ossos por si só podiam oferecer alguma resistência, mesmo que temporário.

Sendo beta não era capaz de reconhecer totalmente as minúcias dos hormônios e de auras — certas percepções cabiam apenas a alfas e ômegas —, mas não pôde encontrar outra justificativa senão essa quando sentiu uma pressão sufocá-lo e uma apreensão crescente, inusual, recobrir seu corpo como um manto invisível.

— _Nunca_ farei parte da máfia — respondeu Zoro em uma voz grave. Alguém que o conhecesse melhor poderia afirmar ter certo rancor em seu tom.

O homem já nem lembrava da pergunta feita a poucos instantes, então demorou a fazer a ligação. Seria esse o motivo de sua raiva súbita? Antes de conseguir refrear, perguntou outra vez.

— Tem certeza? Seria um desperdício continuar nesses empregos temporários tendo a habilidade inata para a luta... Poderia, inclusive, superar sua mãe.

As linhas do rosto de Zoro exprimiam bem a raiva que sentia com a mera suposição de se unir a máfia, mas a menção de sua mãe... Ah, aquilo era mais do que raiva. O homem deve ter percebido essa mudança sutil, pois lutou contra a pressão que o imobilizava e trouxe as tonfas para a frente do corpo, pronto para se defender ou ao menos tentar.

Entretanto, a luta, que poderia ter terminado muito mal devido a ira do alfa, pôde ser evitada quando um terceiro elemento — presente até então apenas assistindo a cena — atingiu um chute certeiro na lateral do corpo de Zoro, jogando-o alguns metros na direção do final do beco.

Ali de pé, com as mãos casualmente nos bolsos da calça social cinza, Sanji os avaliava com calma nos olhos azuis. Voltou-se para o homem que a pouco estivera encurralado.

— Gin. Explique-se.

Agora a salvo, o beta chamado Gin abaixou as tonfas com um suspiro.

— Não pretendia me revelar, mas ele tem uma percepção apurada. — apontou para o homem mais afastado. — Ter alguém como ele ao seu lado seria bastante útil.

Zoro se levantou com uma das mãos tocando a região das costelas, lugar onde tinha recebido o chute. Piscou com o cenho franzido. Aquele chute forte tinha sido dado por Sanji? Em seu raciocínio tinha classificado-o como alguém de poder dentro da máfia, mas que não possuía força física para o combate. Uma ideia equivocada, talvez até preconceituosa. Como era que sua irmã dizia? “Não pré-julgue alguém pelo gênero secundário!”, alguma frase assim.

Voltou a se concentrar nos outros dois bem no momento que Sanji inquiriu com uma suavidade suspeita:

— Não desvie do assunto. Está aqui a mando de Zeff?

Gin suspirou novamente, negando.

— Foi iniciativa própria. E falei sério sobre ele ser útil ao seu lado, mas o erro foi meu de mencionar sua mãe. — finalizou a frase encarando o alfa, claramente sem jeito pela situação anterior. — Só queria verificar quais eram suas intenções com Sanji, ele é como um filho para mim.

Tanto Sanji quanto Zoro ficaram emudecidos encarando o beta que devolvia as tonfas aos esconderijos sob a roupa folgada. Nenhum deles esperava por essa justificativa tão... dissonante? Aquele grupo mafioso, o Baratie, era muito estranho se comparado aos estereótipos construídos nos filmes de organização criminosa.

Sanji tossiu.

— Dois filhos não são suficientes para você, Gin? Agradeço a preocupação, mas sei cuidar de mim. — virou-se para sair do beco, antes gesticulando para Zoro segui-lo. — É melhor se apressar em colocar gelo nisso ou seus filhos vão se assustar quando olharem para você.

Percebendo que não havia com o que se preocupar sobre Gin (e também um pouco desconfortável com o descontrole que protagonizou), Zoro deu um cumprimento curto para o beta e saiu no encalço do outro que não diminuiu o passo para esperá-lo.

Voltaram para a loja onde os pacotes tinham sido guardados pela atendente e em seguida visitaram o estabelecimento das ômegas lutadoras de artes marciais. O lugar estava completando dois anos de funcionamento e Sanji, como o Don Juan que era, levou presente para cada funcionária de lá. Beijou a mão de cada uma, encheu-as de elogios, parabenizou o trabalho do clube e, por fim, deixaram um cheque assinado na mão de uma satisfeita Nami.

Somente ao saírem Zoro percebeu a tensão que o deixou. Dentro do clube sentiu-se inibido diante tantos olhares cautelosos dirigidos a si. Ômegas femininos e masculinos vigiavam-no descaradamente, passando a mensagem de que ao menor comportamento inadequado eles reagiriam. Zoro não tirava a razão deles, até porque há pouco tempo foi a prova viva de alfa tomado pela raiva. Deu de ombros. Pelo menos agora estava livre para voltar para casa e, quem sabe, dormir o resto de seu último dia de folga.

Mas foi só se virar para partir que Sanji chamou sua atenção outra vez.

— Para onde acha que vai? Você ainda tem uma última tarefa antes de ser dispensado.

Cansado de tentar entender os objetivos daquele homem, Zoro resmungou impropérios e seguiu-o até o carro estacionado. Imaginou que seria levado para algum outro lugar estranho, talvez um sushi-bar onde servissem o sushi em cima de corpos humanos nus ou um lugar que oferecesse rodízio de bebidas alcoólicas (ele na verdade gostaria de ser levado nesse último), mas ao ver que iam a caminho de um bairro de classe média alta, estranhou. Ficou ainda mais cismado quando entraram no estacionamento subterrâneo de um edifício de arquitetura chique.

— Por que estamos aqui? — indagou quando entraram no elevador espelhado.

Sanji sorriu para ele de um modo cínico, mas nada respondeu. Esperou até entrarem em um apartamento do oitavo andar — Zoro quase esbarrou na mesinha com um vaso de planta que havia na entrada por estar distraído com o ambiente luxuoso — e então apontou para a área de serviço logo após passarem pela cozinha.

— Gostei muito da faxina que fizemos no seu... lar. — o sorriso cínico não estava mais em seus lábios, mas havia um brilho inegável de diversão no olhar. — Por isso faremos faxina no meu apartamento também.

Tendo a experiência do primeiro engodo, Zoro não se deixou enganar pelas palavras ditas no plural por Sanji. Quando o ômega surgiu em sua moradia dizendo que fariam uma faxina juntos, acabou que Zoro fez tudo só. E isso havia acontecido a apenas 2 dias atrás, não tinha nem risco de ter esquecido. Por isso não se surpreendeu quando Sanji sentou-se em uma poltrona de couro e ficou de pernas cruzadas, bebericando uma taça de vinho enquanto assistia Zoro esfregar o chão.

Entre muitos resmungos, caretas irritadas e palavrões, Zoro limpou o que estava dentro de sua, recém imposta, habilidade de limpar. Não sabia se Sanji pegou leve com ele — algo difícil de acreditar de alguém que reclamava o tempo todo e demandava passo-a-passo — mas a limpeza não foi tão detalhista quanto na sua casa. Após terminar de espanar os móveis (o lustre incluso), varrer e esfregar o chão, polir um estranho enfeite no quarto e tomar banho, foi informado que estava livre para ir embora.

Zoro parou próximo ao balcão americano estando ainda com os cabelos e dorso úmidos. Saiu da suíte onde se banhara, trajando apenas a calça e uma toalha sobre os ombros por questão de praticidade, e foi direto buscar o ômega responsável por suas dívidas. Encontrou-o de costas junto ao fogão, mexendo algo na frigideira que chiava. Pelo cheiro supôs tratar-se de omelete, confirmando as suspeitas ao ver um prato com alguns rolinhos já prontos e cortados. (Sanji cozinhava sem luvas, percebeu).

Ele deve ter feito algum ruído, pois Sanji olhou-o de esguelha de repente.

— Achei que sairia correndo assim que fosse liberado. — comentou o ômega, curioso. — Sente e coma já que ainda está aqui. Uma pequena recompensa por ter trabalhado duro.

Zoro poderia ter negado, não lhe agradava a ideia de compartilhar uma refeição com aquele homem, o máximo que tinha dividido com ele tinha sido algumas garrafas de vinho no clube Oásis e isso era mais impessoal do que dividir uma refeição de verdade. Entretanto, viu-se sentando e comendo os rolinhos de omelete sem reclamar. Estava com fome, era verdade, mas o verdadeiro motivo para estar se demorando ali tornou a deglutição um pouco difícil.

Por mais que tenha comido com uma vagareza inusual, Zoro inevitavelmente terminou com a omelete e a tigela de arroz que lhe foi oferecido. Observou Sanji retirar os pratos e lavá-los sem pressa. Depois o outro apoiou o quadril na bancada da pia e cruzou os braços, olhando diretamente para Zoro, que permanecia sentado. Um silêncio estranho reinou, com o olhar de Sanji transmitindo bem pouco de seus pensamentos. Não que Zoro pudesse captar algo, pois ele próprio tinha emoções estranhas para lidar.

— Pelo o que está esperando, Roronoa? Está livre para sair daqui. Posso até pedir um táxi para você caso não saiba se locomover no bairro.

Zoro contraiu o cenho, pensando seriamente na pergunta. Não poderia ser objetivo demais na resposta, porque isso faria parecer que ele expectava por algo indecente e isso não era verdade. Mas o que poderia concluir quando alguém com quem já teve relações sexuais lhe pede para tomar banho de repente? Parecia lógico o propósito daquilo tudo, até da desculpa esfarrapada do apartamento chique estar precisando de faxina. O lugar mal tinha sujeira! Que tipo de banheiro não tinha uma manchinha de lodo?

Não, certamente Sanji gostara tanto de provar de seu corpo que estava esperando a próxima oportunidade para atacá-lo. E, como já se era sabido, ele não estava em posição de recusar. Na primeira faxina se enganou sobre as segundas intenções do ômega, mas agora não tinha como estar errado, não era?

Então por que parecia que estava sendo dispensado? Zoro praguejou. Só podia ser algum tipo jogo psicológico onde além de ficar recuado — não que ele, de fato, se sentisse dessa forma — Sanji ainda queria que ele dissesse com todas as letras o que fariam dentro daquele apartamento caro!

Ademais, o olhar estranho de Sanji sobre si começava a lhe enraivecer.

— Acho que está mal interpretando algo aqui, Roronoa — por algum motivo seu sobrenome soava sensual naquela boca. — Não aceito pagamentos por meio de favores sexuais, nem cortejo as pessoas de quem cobro dívidas. O que fizemos àquele dia foi uma exceção, já que seu empenho em me seduzir me comoveu um pouco.

Sanji retirou o avental e calmamente deu a volta no balcão americano, enquanto Zoro tentava compreender o que ouvira. Favores sexuais? Empenho em seduzir? Definitivamente tinha algo errado ali, mas era dentro da cabeça do ômega loiro e não com Zoro. As mãos pálidas de Sanji apertaram seus ombros tensos e quando voltou a ouvi-lo, a voz estava bem perto de seu ouvido.

— Ou deseja realmente se tornar meu amante?

Zoro virou a cabeça, deparando-se com o rosto de Sanji muito próximo ao seu. Mesmo se tivesse a resposta na ponta da língua, o que não tinha, ela teria lhe escapado quando seus olhos traidores desceram das írises azuis para os lábios dele. A vontade de beijá-lo estava presente mesmo sem ter sido convidada. Também sabia não estar sob influência dos feromônios do ômega, visto que mal havia traços de seu cheiro no ar. Portanto, não podia culpar ninguém mais além de si próprio quanto a sua ação seguinte: uma mão ligeira foi ao pescoço de Sanji, puxando-o de encontro a sua boca.

Os lábios estavam macios iguais a primeira vez que ele lhe beijou, embora a intensidade tenha sido outra. Sem estar movido pela tensão sexual ou pelos feromônios, Zoro soube saborear melhor os lábios e a língua morna. Porém, seu domínio durou pouco, pois logo Sanji arrebatou o comando e impôs profundidade ao beijo.

Beijo este que poderia ter sido mais duradouro, as chances eram muito positivas quanto a isso, mas o toque de um celular interrompeu o momento. Sanji se afastou, pegando o celular com uma careta irritada. Por um instante parecia que não atenderia ao ver o nome na tela, mas acabou aceitando a chamada e levando-a ao ouvido.

— Bellamy, espero que seja importante... — iniciou ele, apertando a ponte do nariz.

Zoro obviamente não conseguiu ouvir a voz do outro lado da chamada, mas percebeu terem dito algo impactante o suficiente para a pele de Sanji ganhar a palidez de um morto e a expressão tornar-se circunspecta.

Após a chamada ser encerrada eles se despediram sem maiores esclarecimentos e Zoro saiu a procura da estação mais próxima para poder ir para casa. Durante todo o percurso a expressão de Sanji permaneceria em sua mente como se fosse um encanto maldito.


End file.
